Here Kitty Kitty Kitty: The Rewrite
by Eternal-Explosionist
Summary: Just like I promised, the rewrite to the kitty criminal saga!Things are clearer, better, more lovable and all the loose ends will be fixed.If you haven't read the first version, read this as well.Reira and the Akatsuki are back!"Cats.Yes I said cats.Oh, and not just any cats: AKATSUKI cats.Yes, the class S criminals have been reduced to adorable balls of fluff as cute as mischief!"
1. Chapter 1

Eternal: Here it is everyone! The second take of Here Kitty! Be sure to review and tell me what you liked and whatnot!

Disclaimer: Kimi Nokiri belongs to Kakashi Forever!

**Here Kitty Kitty Kitty: The Rewrite**

**Chapter 1**

A cloaked figure dashed among the trees, coming to a sudden stop at a regular one floor house. It was simple, clean and looked like a warm home. But the windows were dark, which meant that no one was there. Excellent.

Sounds came from the cardboard box along with multiple scratching sounds, like something was trying to get out, or somethings.

"Don't worry, we're here darlings," cooed the cloaked person, by their voice it was an older woman. There was a chorused growl due to her words. "Oh you'll be fine with dear Reira, she's a sweetheart." There was a pause so she could laugh to herself. "I've been watching her long enough to know," she muttered.

"Now remember, I fixed you." She placed the box directly before the door and vanished as the clouds darkened in the sky.

* * *

Gray clouds hung thickly overhead and the wind started to pick up. It was going to storm. Again. Reira gave a sigh as she traveled down the road, Konoha's rainy season was always a drag.

"Is it gonna rain again?!" whined her friend, Kimi Nokiri. With a huff she pulled her viberant red hood of her sleeveless hoodie over her violet hair, the metal ninja plate inscribed with the Leaf village symbol on the material gleaming. "I can't stand the raiiiiiiiiin!"

Reira gave a laugh, waving her hand to try and settle her down. "You may have mentioned that only a dozen times," she said. Her blue eyes turned away from her friend and instead focused on the large brown box that was resting on her doorstep.

Everything seemed to freeze and she couldn't hear anything, the only thing that registered to her was that box. It was large in size as if it was suppose to hold more than one thing, and it looked harmless, but something was wrong about it. She didn't order anything or was expecting anything.

So, what was it?

"Hey, what's up?" asked Kimi, her amber eyes looking at the quiet friend by pulling the edge of her hood to the side. This was enough for her to snap out of her daze.

"I...um...was surprised by the package..." she pointed to the item on her doorstep. "So, I was um, a bit confused." She covered her worried nerves with a sheepish smile and laugh, rubbing the back of her neck. Kimi's eyes remained slightly wide with curiosity and she suddenly sprinted to the box.

"Well, let's find out what it is!" she declared adventurously over her shoulder. With a grimace Reira jogged after her, luckily it wasn't enough to strain her breathing too much.

Kimi was already kneeling beside the box, sniffing the air around it, a habit due to her cat spirit inside of her. It wasn't anything like the tailed beasts, so there was no cause for worry. "Oh my gosh!" she squealed excitedly, ripping the top flaps of the box right open. "Awwww, Reira look!"

Taking a few more steps closer, the leaf nin looked over her friend's shoulder, peering into the box, where multiple sets of kitty eyes looked up at her. She knelt down beside it and looked closer. They were, well, rather colorful to be put bluntly. The arrangement of colors were orange, blonde, white, brown with black stripes, black, one was literally half black and half white while one was completely _blue_. Talk about extreme.

"Is there a note or anything?" asked Reira, looking at the sides of the box.

"G'aww, aren't you so cute? Yes, you are!" cooed Kimi, her attention span not reaching out to Reira's question. She rolled her eyes and picked up the box while Kimi held onto the black cat. After fishing around in her pockets to find her house key, she unlocked the door and walked inside.

She set the box on the middle of her living room floor, her friend taking a few moments longer as she cuddled with the cat she had practically claimed. Reira walked over to her room, setting her bag on her desk and just as she was about to leave, her full length mirror stopped her, causing her to examine her reflection.

Shockingly blue eyes stared back at her, framed by the loose layers of light brown hair that fell from her ponytail that was average length. She wore black pants, black shinobi styled sandals similar to Hinata's but they reached a bit higher on her legs instead. A white long sleeved shirt clung to her tightly like under armor, beneath a dark green short sleeved hoodie that had her family crest residing above her heart. People called her and Kimi "the hoodie friends" especially on the days they appeared to be almost matching. Her village identification was adorning her neck, the metal plate able to peek out from her hoodie's collar.

Just your every day medic. Average. Boring. Plain.

"I'm going to name you Itachi!" declared Kimi from the other room, and Reira shook her head to pull herself out of her daydreaming. "After the famous Uchiha!"

"If you name them, you'll get attached," warned Reira, walking in on her friend, who was hugging the black cat to death.

"You mean you don't want to keep them?!" asked the cat spirit, taken completely aback. "But how can you resist this face?" She held the black cat out toward her and she saw his black eyes staring impassively ahead, as if saying 'someone shoot me'.

"Um, pretty easily, mostly because he looks pissed off and would beat you about the head if he had a chance," explained the medic, raising an eyebrow. She slowly took the black cat out of her friend's hands and gently put him back in the box, where he headed straight for the corner to sulk.

She looked up at the clock, seeing that it read five, she asked, "Hey, Kimi, don't you have to meet up Kakashi-sensei for some kind of meeting?"

Her eyes widened immediately. "I gotta go get ready!" she yelped jumping to her feet. She sprinted out the door, her yin-yang necklace flying behind her. "See ya tomorrow Reira!" She laughed and waved before closing the door after her, seeing as Kimi had left it open in her wake.

Now to figure out what to do with the cats. She placed her index finger beneath her chin and tilted her head to the side. It wouldn't hurt to keep them for a few days would it? There was a loud meow and with a little giggle she couldn't helping sitting next to the box, like a little kid.

The first one to greet her was the orange tabby, who was trying to reach the top of the box. She slowly lowered her hand into the box, cautiously approaching the cat just in case he turned mean. Almost immediately, he began to purr, rubbing his head against the palm of her hand. A soft smile pulled at her lips, she had a real soft spot for cute little animals, how could someone refuse such a cute little thing?

"Meeeeooooow!" whined the blonde one, tackling the tabby in order to hog all of the medic's attention. 'Focus on me!' it seemed to say. With a laugh, she petted him too for a little bit before slowly tipping the box over, allowing the cats to tumble out, landing on their stomachs, legs sprawled.

The idea of food hit her pretty quickly and she got up to begin a search of something kitty-edible. She found a two small cans of tuna, surprised because she never bought it before, but shrugged her shoulders and got out a bowl to dump it in.

"This should keep you entertained long enough for me to go train," she told them, setting the bowl on the floor. They gathered around it immediately, stuffing their little kitty faces with as much tuna as they could inhale. She laughed to herself as she double checked that the front door was locked, and on that note she grabbed her mp3 player and headed out the back door.

"All right," she said to herself as the walked out to the pond that resided behind the house, kind of like a park, but no one was there seeing as it was slightly raining. "Last time I made it about 45 minutes, this time I'm going to push it for an hour." She clenched her fist and nodded determinedly.

Sliding her headphones over her ears and turning on her brilliant techno playlist to loud. After taking a few deep breaths and stretching somewhat she began her secret training, seeing as she wasn't suppose to do anything physical of the sort. But she did anyway.

What could it hurt, right?

* * *

With a shuddering heave Reira collapsed to her knees, hand over her mouth while the other gripped the blades of wet grass. Another raw cough ripped through her and this time warm, sticky liquid landed in her hand. "Crap..." she wheezed. There was a loud rumble as the rain fell down harder now.

"That's...just great..." She remained on all fours for a good ten minutes, coughing up whatever her body couldn't handle. After a few more wheezes, she could finally breathe clearly and so she pushed herself to her feet, standing still as she recovered from a head rush, little stars in her vision.

With another breath she headed back for her house, slightly disappointed. "I was hoping I could last longer than that..." she mumbled, azure eyes downcasted. She had just barely made her hour goal. Barely, by only a thread before her body revolted against the physical stress.

The moment she opened the door the striped kitten was running from the white one, who stopped at the doorway but the striped one kept running.

"Hey you!" she called out, diving after him at the last possible second. Her hands wrapped around him as she slid across the muddy ground on her side, soiling her clothes and dirtying her face. His green eyes were wide in surprise and skittish as he looked around in her grasp. His sharpened senses picked up the scent of blood, deluded by the rain but it was still there. Turning his furry head, he saw the palm of her hand covered in red, in confusion he wriggled around to face her only to see her eyes closed and the side of her face smeared with mud. She must've hit her head, he figured, or exhaustion.

As the rain continued to fall, it only took a few moments for the kitten to become fully soaked and that resulted in his transfiguration. One moment he was a cat, the next he was an S class criminal, clad in only dark blue pants.

Kakuzu. Ex-shiniobi of the Waterfall village. Member of the Akatsuki.

Looking around disoriented, he could've broken out into song when he realized he had poseable thumbs. All the better for counting money. He got to his feet and when he walked into the doorway, an unhappy orange tabby bit him on the toe.

"Ow! What, Tobi?!" demanded the money man. He meowed loudly and stomped his little paws at the doorway, encouraging him to look back outside.

_Right, the girl,_ he remembered. He turned his bored green eyes to her, taking in her pathetic image. Unconscious, in the rain, probably soaked to the bone and cold.

"Fine," he huffed, giving in to the cat, who meowed happily. He walked back outside and scooped her up without any effort and returned back inside, where it was nice and warm. He used his foot to close the door and placed her on the couch. Tobi examined the height of the couch, brought his feet together, wiggled his butt and jumped onto the couch, snuggling next to their hostess.

"You don't have to actually behave like a cat, Tobi," explained Kakuzu. Tobi didn't say anything, his little kitty body snoring already.

Hidan pranced on over and bit his partner on the toe as well, but not letting go.

"Ow! And what do you want?" demanded Kakuzu, looking at his feline partner. He simply growled and kept biting him with his sharp little kitty teeth. He picked him up by the scruff of his neck and put him back in the box, closing the top flaps. With a smirk he took a seat on the other vacant chair while the other kitty criminals explored some more.

_Reira... _He looked over at her sleeping figure. _Or whatever her name is...she better be the one that helps us..._ he thought as his own eyes drifted closed.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**and tell me what you think! Oh, and if you want your character in the story send me a profile! Guy or girl I don't care because Reira needs some more friends and previous team members, so any ideas would greatly appreciated and I'll credit you! =]**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Takeshi belongs to Kings-Shadow (formerly SaiW.)

**Here Kitty Kitty Kitty: The Rewrite**

**Chapter 2**

Something moved against Reira's stomach and her mind slowly woke up. Then she could feel her cold and stiff limbs, raw throat, quickly followed by the feeling of dirty face and hair. So, with a groan, she actually opened her eyes and her living room came into focus. Last night was a blur. She must've been really tired and crashed on the couch, she concluded, not thinking much about it. As she stiffly sat up, she remember the ball of warmth at her stomach and looked down to see the orange cat sleeping next to her, perfectly content. She ran her fingers through his fur a few times before standing and stretching, causing her back to pop in a series, relieving her stiffness.

As she moved about in her room, searching for clean clothes seeing as she couldn't go around in muddy ones, she saw some of the cats lounging and gave a little giggle, how cute. After finding another white turtleneck with a deep violet dress vest and black pants, she headed to the bathroom for a warm shower.

The water pelted from the shower head as she scrubbed her body until her skin was red, making sure that all the evidence from her training was washed away. Humming could be heard as she lathered her hair with some fruity shampoo. How she loved hot showers, she even swayed her hips as she thought of her techno dance song in the sanctuary of her shower. As she rinsed the soap from her hair and body she thought as to how long she had been in the shower. "Guess I should get out," she mumbled, slightly disappointed. The hardest part was getting out of the shower, because outside was cold.

After wrapping a fluffy white towel around herself, she continued to get ready for the day. It only took a few minutes for her to dry her hair and pull it into a messy bun, pinning it with two short, black chopsticks, leaving her front layers out and around her face. With some light eye makeup, she was dressed and ready to go.

"Meow!" The sound was followed by a 'thump' and more meowing could be heard.

"Oh geez," she mumbled, opening the bathroom door to see the blonde and blue kitten wrestling each other, the blue one obviously winning.

"C'mon now you two," she instructed, scooping up the blue one, cradling him. "At least argue when I'm gone," she advised, walking down the hall, still holding the blue cat who looked surprised at being held. The blonde cat meowed and followed her, weaving in between her feet, causing her to kind of stumble but not yet fall. She set the blue one on the counter, raking her fingers through his fur before searching the cabinets for them to eat.

The blue cat stood still for a second in shock of the action, then a moment later he was rubbing against her free arm, wanting to be petted again. She tilted her face so look down at him and smiled at his encouragement. She spent a few minutes being distracted with the kitty, petting him, rubbing his ears and belly which caused him to purr loudly and simply become a pile of kitty putty in her hands.

"Silly kitty," she teased, turning back to her job of finding them something to eat.

It only took a few more minutes before she gave up and just decided on making scrambled egg, cats could eat that couldn't they? Oh well, she thought, rolling her eyes in the process. They'll be fine.

They all gathered around the bowl, starving as usual, gobbling all that they could get their little teeth on. She set up a little kitty box in the corner with some old newspapers, she wasn't coming home to a cat pee house, yuck. She stuck her tongue out at the thought of the smell.

"Stay out of trouble you guys!" she called out, pulling her shoes on as she hopped out of the doorway, closing it behind her.

Yeah right.

* * *

The sky was clear today, noticed Reira, looking up at the blue canopy above her, with only a few fluffy clouds. Last night rain must've done some good. Remembering last night, she took a couple deep experimental breaths.

Good, only a few sharp pains in her chest. That was a lot better than she expected it to be. With a smile, she continued her way down the street passing a few businesses and people with playing children.

Once inside the hospital, she signed her time card in and headed for the front desk.

"So, what do you need me on today?" she asked the secretary. She gave a polite smile and answered,

"There's a patient in room 8, if you'd like to take care of him."

"Sure!" chirped the medic, picking up the folder and walking down the hall, in search for the room.

As she pushed open the door, she began her introduction.

"Hello, my name is Reira Tsukimaru and I will be your medic for today. So, what seems to be the problem?" she looked up from her folder to see a young man sitting on the medical table. His dull blue eyes bored into her brighter ones and his hair was black with dark red tips in a pushed back, kind of spikey style. He wore his protecter over his forehead, a long sleeved fishnet with a dark green vest over it, the collar just below his chin.

"Takeshi?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. She looked back at her folder and found the name. Yup, Takeshi Illiatsu, age twenty, rank Jounin.

"Hello Reira," he greeted formally. "It's been awhile hasn't it?" She gave a grin, resisting the urge to give him a hug, it wouldn't be very professional of her to do so. Even if he was her former teammate.

"Yeah, a long time. So, how have you been?" she asked, setting her papers on her table and sliding on her doctor over coat.

"Fine, up until now anyway," he answered, showing his bloodied arm. She winced as she imagined how much it must have hurt.

"What were you doing?" she asked, fiddling with the sleeves that were a bit too long.

"A mission against the Akatsuki," he answered. Reira felt instantly cold with fear.

"You were against the Akatsuki?" she repeated, her face slightly pale. She gulped dryly as she got a warm washcloth ready. Bloody images of her friend fighting the blood thirsty criminals. She took a quick breath to clear her glazing eyes and turned her focus to his arm.

"Yeah, we crossed paths with them by accident between Konoha and Suna and they weren't very thrilled. I would guess they were in a rush," he shrugged his shoulders as he spoke. "I'm lucky to be alive..." he mumbled.

She turned her worried eyes to him. "How many were there? How badly are you hurt? Did you take a medic with you-?" He covered her mouth with his hand and answered her questions, one by one.

"There were seven-"

"Seven?!" she squeaked, pushing his hand away.

"I'm alive, unlike my partner, and we were without a medic," he told her solemnly.

"Why wasn't somebody with you? You could've taken me and-"

He interrupted her immediately. "I would never knowingly bring you into that kind of danger, Reira," he said firmly, locking eyes with her. She pressed her lips together firmly, silencing her other words.

"Where else are you hurt?" she asked, finally.

"My arm, back and legs," he answered reluctantly, knowing what she was going to do. "Don't be stupid, Reira," he warned.

"I know."

She placed herself directly in front of him, laying her hands firmly on his chest. She didn't even blush, this was her job and she didn't think about him in that way. Closing her eyes in concentration, she began to pour her healing chakra into him. Immediately, his wounds closed up and mended themselves while his strength renewed.

"That's enough Reira!" he order, his Jounin authority in his voice. With a huff, she reigned in her remaining chakra and stumbled backwards, luckily landing in her swivel chair.

"Tada," she laughed, a little light headed. "Told you I'd be fine." She gave a goofy grin.

He slapped his palm to his forehead. "Idiot..."

"I prefer genius, actually," she teased, breathless from the effort.

* * *

The striped kitten analyzed the kitchen with his shiny green eyes. There were chairs, a counter and apart of the counter was the sink, which meant water, which could be possibly the key to their transformation.

Randomly, the white cat tackled him, biting on his ear and the striped one growled and shook him off, fur prickled. He huffed through his little nose and wiggled his butt, preparing to jump. With grace, he landed on the chair, then next he was on the counter, edging toward the sink.

How would he turn on the water without thumbs? He crouched down and studied the silver knob, like it was his prey. With another meow, the black and white cat made his way to the countertop as well. His gold eyes locked with the other green pair and nodded. He would help. With the skill of a cat, he walked on the thin wall that separated the two sections of the sinks. He and the striped feline both batted at the knob, causing it to slowly turn. The faucet head started to drip. With an extra push, the striped one lost his balance and landed in the base of the sink, skittering on a plate. One more push is all it took for the water to come on at full blast, pushing the other kitten into the sink base as well.

The transformation was quick this time, followed by a crunch as the poor plate was crushed by the two men straining to get out of the sink, inside which they were very uncomfortable.

"Get off Zetsu!" grunted Kakuzu, his foot cramped underneath him in an awkward position.

**"Give us a second!"** argued his black half who was sitting on the other man's stomach, trying to pull himself off.

After a few minutes of unbending themselves, they were finally free of the sink's evil clutches and their previously awkward positions. They took their first chance to stretch and pop any stiff limbs and to try to shake off the feeling of a feline. There were a few more meows as the others came to view, wanting to be cured momentarily as well.

The last one to change was Kisame, whom they had to pull out of the basin, his over six foot height and build almost too much for the sink. With a final heave they were able to pop him out, almost falling to the floor. On a side note, it was pretty humorous to see the infamous Uchiha crawl out of a sink.

"So, what do you think, un?" asked Deidara, fixing his hair which was a bit of a mess. Kakuzu grabbed the box they came in and handed out the shirts that had acted as a padding and had gone overlooked by their hostess. Once fully clothed, Hidan commented,

"Nothing special about her, apart from being a wimp and fainting." He shrugged. "Guess she was kinda cute if you got a look at her."

Kisame pulled his shirt on and said, "I like her, she's nice. Didn't consider dumping off right away."

"You just like her because she practically fondled you this morning, yeah," said Deidara, rolling his eyes. Kisame simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Just saying, she could be a strong source for us."

"Moving on. How long should we keep her in the dark?" asked white Zetsu, calm and composed about the current situation. "She's bound to find out about us, she's no civillian."

As the other men talked, Tobi walked over to the window and peeked through the curtains, just looking at the scenery. Suddenly he jerked away and rushed over to tug on Deidara's arm.

"Sempai-!"

"Quiet Tobi," instructed Deidara, trying to listen to what was being said.

"But sempai! Reira-"

"That's what we're talking about idiot, now be quiet, un," huffed the blonde, sufficiently ignoring his partner.

"But sempai! Reira's-"

Everyone froze when they heard the door jiggling and a girl muttered, "I've got to stop loosing that darn key..."

Reira was home.

With the skill of S rank ninjas, they scattered, hiding their human forms in any available spot they could find.

A sigh could be heard as Reira walked into the house, closing the door with her foot. She gave a light cough and headed for the kitchen, the only thing on her mind was a drink. All was quiet as she drank the water from the glass, not at all suspicious until she put her glass in the sink, finding a crushed plate in the process. Her posture stiffened as she listened for any extra sounds that could be out of the ordinary. Slowly, she walked toward the back door, where her trusty old bat rested against the wall. It was nothing like a shinobi weapon, it was stupid and blunt, but she felt a lot safer with it in her hand.

There was a faint outline of a foot print on the base of the door, she noticed when she moved the back. So, they came through the back door, did they? Her eyes narrowed as she tip toed through her house, ready for some rogue thug to jump out at her.

Suddenly, she heard a small creak come from her closet and she flinched, spinning around to face the closed door. She gulped thickly while her hands and legs were slightly shaking. Oh, how she wished it was just an accident but for a ninja, it probably wasn't. Her heart pounded in her chest as her hand came closer to the doorknob. The moment she held her breath and wretched the door open, she swung her bat forward.

And hit nothing.

She relaxed, it was just a false alarm and gave a shaky laugh. "Must be my head then...p-playing tricks..." There was a foreign flicker of chakra and she immediately swung her bat around with a gasp, hitting the the white haired person upside the head, causing him to stumble away.

"Who are you?!" she demanded, securing her footing, bat at the ready like a baseball player.

"Ow!" he yelled, clutching his head. "The fuck's wrong with you?!" he asked incredulously.

"Who are you?!" she asked again, her voice authoritative. She was currently ignoring the fact that her whole body was vibrating with fear.

"Dear fuck, that really hurt!" he commented, looking at his hand as if to see if he collected any blood. "You're one crazy ass kunoichi!"

"Answer me!" she said, ready to swing her trusty bat.

But he kept talking. "That really would've knocked me but you hit like a girl, so no worries." He stood up straight and faced her. "Now, put down the bat and I'll let you keep your pretty little face-"

She swung her bat again, this time a little chakra was coursing through it, hitting him on the other side of the head. He stumbled to his knees, holding his head again. "You fucktard! The hell got crawled up your ass and died?!" Both of his hands were holding his head. "Owwww!"

"I'm sure it didn't hurt that bad Hidan." Reira jumped noticeably and turned to see a black and white male sliding out from under the bed. Her heart pounded harder and faster than ever before.

"Tell me that after some bitch hits you with a fucking bat," gritted out Hidan, still on the floor.

"Well, way to blow our cover. " A tall blue skinned man and dark haired guy walked into her doorway. Her eyes widened and her chest was cold with dread. Oh god, oh god...she thought to herself.

"Guess cat's out of the bag." A blonde person came from the other edge of the bed, scratching the back of his head.

"Wow, great attempt at humor, Deidara. I don't think you could think of some more cliche," grumbled a stitch man who appeared from the side of her bureau. The blonde shrugged.

"At least I tried."

All eyes seemed to lock on the shaking medic, who could only stare, slowly looking from one criminal to the next.

"Y-you're...you're th-the..." she could only stutter, her mind overwhelmed.

Arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind and a strange voice whispered in a teasing yet dark manner...

"Akatsuki."

* * *

**REVIEW! I know I was slow on the update, I've been working 5 out f 6 days and will be most likely through most of baseball season, blarg. So PM and review comments, that always makes my busy life better! =]**


	3. Chapter 3

Eternal: I know I know I know! I fell off the face of the earth and haven't updated anything in a gazillion years! Please forgive meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! *rambles apologies profusely*

In order to make it up to you, here's the next chapter of Here K3!

Enjoy!

Oh, by the way, I'm having a contest, so be sure to make it to the end of the chapter! =D

**Here Kitty Kitty Kitty: The Rewrite**

**Chapter 3**

Her vision started to spin and sway. This was too much, way too much. The Akatsuki S class criminals, in her house?! That was too bizzare, how could that even happen?! Especially to boring, average, plain Reira?!

"How much do you wanna bet that she's gonna faint, yeah?"

Her heart raced faster and faster, like it was fighting to free itself from her chest. She could hear her blood pounding in her ears, her whole body was on over drive, trying to accept this strange information. Suddenly it got really hot and the room turned into an abstract art piece as her eyes rolled back and her world was put on pause...

When she opened her eyes again, she was on the carpet in her room, completely alone. She sat up slowly, looking around and not seeing a soul. M-maybe the criminals were there to raid her pantry only and then when she came home, interrupted them, then they scared her into passing out. She nodded. That sounded kind of, sort of reasonable. They couldn't kill her because she would scream and that would bring attention to them and they had to be sneaky. There, that sounded like a plan. Good, she liked the plan, especially the part when she didn't die.

She got to her feet and walked cautiously down the hallway, still nobody. She started to relax, maybe they were done and faaaaaaar away by now. With that thought in mind, she started to walk back into the kitchen to get dinner started and she saw the backs of two Akatsuki members. Clamping her hand over her mouth to stifle her gasp, she dove around the corner, her back pressed against the wall. Okay, they weren't gone yet.

"Isn't there sake here?" Reira peeked around the corner to see the blue man, Kisame Hoshigaki from the land of Mist, looking through her cupboards, in the search of sake.

"She probably doesn't drink, yeah," said the blonde. "Kakuzu found her ID in her pocket, she's a medic-nin, and thus doesn't drink, un." Good call, thought Reira. It was true, she doesn't drink and she doesn't even like the smell of alcohol, so she had no reason to have it in her house. Then she was bothered by the fact that they searched her person. Kind of embarrassed, she fold her arms over her chest.

"So? Kakuzu drinks," mentioned Kisame, looking through a different drawer.

"Kakuzu is about a million years old with five hearts. I really don't think he has to worry, un," remarked blondie-Deidara might have been his name, if she remembered correctly-as he opened a ceramic jar. "Hey! Cookies, un!" She saw them hover over the jar, each taking a handful. "Chocolate chip too, talk about the high life, un."

Were they really thrilled for some chocolate chip cookies?

Shaking her head in order to focus, she looked at the front door where it was shining with a holy light, begging her to escape. It seemed too obvious of an exit, but maybe it was so obvious that they wouldn't expect it? She took a breath and decided to try it, what did she have to lose? You know, besides her life. Taking one more look around her, seeing the criminals entertained with the cookies, the hallway empty and her exit path clear, she jumped to a sprint.

The minute she threw open the door, she was greeted with beautiful sunshine that was dimming into sunset. She got a few yards away before something sprung from the ground and caught her in mid run, lifting her clean off her feet. She couldn't help but yelp as a person grew out of the earth, holding her tightly in his grasp. He was half black and half white with green hair, an odd color scheme. If she thought hard, a name barely floated to the surface, maybe it was something with a Z if she had to guess.

"L-let me go!" she stuttered, straining to wiggle free. His grip was like iron, not bending in the slightest as he kept her draped over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. He quickly flitted inside, locking the door behind him.

**"Are you dipshits unable to keep an eye on a medic for five minutes?"** growled the bicolored man. Her fear grew when she could feel his chakra threatening to rise, just below the surface. Alright, she wanted to be put down now, so she could find another shot at running away for help.

"Calm down, Zetsu-" Ah ha, that was his name. "-you've got her now and she didn't even get outside the front yard," explained Kisame, trying to settle the mad member.

"Yeah, chill, un." Deidara stepped up too, chewing. Then he offered, "Cookie?" She could imagine them receiving a stare from the guy holding her, since the only thing she could see for sure was his butt, which honestly she didn't really want to see all that badly.

**"You're thinking about food at a time like this?"** asked Zetsu. Yeah, they weren't really acting like criminals-okay Zetsu was but that's only one out of three.

"At a time like what? You've got the girl, no one saw her or even knows about us and we've got cookies, what's wrong, un?" She almost giggled. He was really happy with those cookies.

"Well, one, you're acting like a freakin' pansy about those cookies. Two, Zetsu's practically groping the girl's ass. And three, I'm starving," explained a third voice, Reira couldn't place because she was over Zetsu's shoulder, practically upside down but she was now super conscious of the criminal's hand that was in close range of her butt.

"Hidan, worry about your stomach later, or eat some of Deidara's cookies."

"No way! They're mine, yeah!" She could picture him holding the cookies protectively, away from Hidan. She rolled her eyes, now she was getting kind of annoyed of just hanging there, helplessly. Her hands formed a kata and she quickly rushed her chakra, creating a temporary doppleganger, allowing her a few moments of a head start. She could hear them stutter and start after her, surprised that she had acted.

She used the wall's corner in order to sling herself around the corner and into her bedroom, so she could aim for her window, but her master plan was brought to an abrupt halt when another member stepped into her path. The gears in her head worked furiously to find an alternate route and she wove to the side, just out of what should have been his arm's reach. Her peripheral vision caught sight of a black mass side tackling her, knocking her clean off her feet and slamming into her closed closet door. She struggled against it and due to pure luck, she saw that her window was already open. So, she took a deep breath and...

She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Swearing was easily heard and the stitch man lunged forward, gagging her by covering her mouth with his hand, kind of like a bit so that his thumb and fingers dug into her cheeks but there was a portion of his hand actually in her mouth. One, that was gross but two, it gave her an idea. She bit down as hard as she could, which made him curse and pull back, causing another layer of black to stifle her voice, and teeth.

She was struggling vehemently against the black as the other members crowded in her room. Hm, they always seemed to end up in her private quaters, weird. The black would hardly budge as she strained, in fact it almost tightened every time she made a new twist or angle.

"God dammit, bitch!" swore Hidan, glaring at her. "Did you have to go and fucking scream?! I bet even ANBU heard that-"

There was a loud kick and everyone could hear the front door swing open.

"Reira?!" called someone. Her eyes brightened. Takeshi! He was just as good as any ANBU.

Instantly, everyone was gone, even the black. She scrambled out of the bedroom and sprinted toward the main room, where she was caught by Takeshi himself.

"What's wrong?! I heard you scream!" he asked, obviously worried. Reira was one of the friends that held very close to his heart, team mate even and if anything ever happened to her...He gritted his teeth at that last thought, not even wanting to think of what could possibly happen to the medic. She looked up at him with her blue eyes wide with shock and fear. He gripped her upper arms tightly, keeping her steady.

"Tell me what happened." Reigning in his overprotectiveness, he got down to business. What had spooked Reira?

"I-I...i-it-it was..." she stuttered over her words. He could almost see the wheels in her head spinning, trying to convey her thoughts into words. She looked past his shoulder and she paled further when she saw Zetsu melt out of the wall. He pointed to her, covered his mouth then drew a line across his throat. _Be quiet or you're dead_. When Takeshi turned around, to see what she was staring at, no one was there.

"I-it was a mouse...!" she finally said, pulling his dull blue eyes back to her.

"A mouse?" he repeated. She nodded, the color still vacant from her face. "Y-yeah, it s-surprised me when I was looking through my closet and i-it ran out. S-sorry to have scared you..." She bowed, apologizing. He sighed and ruffled her hair, making her stand upright. Her heart was pounding so hard. She couldn't tell Takeshi, he would get dragged into this mess and...She tilted her head as she looked at his bandaged arm. That wasn't the only spot that he was hurt, and he was in no condition to fight against the Akastuki again so soon.

"Are you sure?" he asked, not breaking eye contact. Leave it to Takeshi to want the whole story and nothing less. She hated lying to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Takeshi-" She was interrupted by a rough cough that caught her off guard. She closed her eyes and covered her mouth immediately, just in case there was blood. More came and Takeshi grabbed her again, making sure she didn't fall.

"Reira!" She held up one hand, as if that was reassuring.

"It's okay..." she wheezed between coughs. "I'm...f-fine..." Using her free hand, she pushed him toward the door, which was already open since he barged inside upon hearing Reira scream. After closing the door in his face, she ran to the sink where she openly coughed and hacked, splattering some some red in the white basin.

After a few minutes, she slumped to her knees, holding onto the sink's edge, head against the bottom cabinet. Her body felt like jelly, god how she hated herself for being so weak. She was too scared and her body was too overworked, she hardly controlled the flow of chakra that she used for the substitution as well, everything just kept adding up. She couldn't tell with her adrenaline pumping but now her ignorance was coming back to bite her.

"Meow!"

She looked down with bleary eyes to see the orange tabby prancing over, rubbing against her. Fear caught her again and she closed her eyes, turning her face toward the cabinets. What was she getting herself into?

"Not a word will be said about us." She coughed again as the frightening chakra appeared behind her. Uchiha.

"You will go about your daily life as if nothing is wrong. We will know if you spread our whereabouts, and we will also know about your friend, Takeshi."

"H-he doesn't know an-anything...!" she stuttered. She slowly looked over her shoulder, tears streaming, and saw the infamous Uchiha behind her. She was careful not to look at his red, Sharingan spinning eyes, and focused on his shirt instead. "L-leave him o-out of this..."

"No." The firm response made her gaze snap to his eyes, a normal reaction of surprise. The Fates sided with her, his eyes had turned back to obsidian. Safe.

"You will help us." He squatted down to her level, making her pulse race out of terror. What was he going to do? Some intricate genjutsu? Or some kind of hidden strike move? Was she going to die? But wait, that makes no sense because he just said that she would help them, which meant that they needed her-

"Your obvious condition gives you no choice." He raised his first two fingers and she closed her eyes, still kind of clinging to the sink. She prepared herself for the worst as he pressed them against her forehead, like a poke but what if it was really a deadly attack or something?!

"You lack strength. You need us as much as we regretfully need you." She kept her eyes closed until his footsteps went away. Opening one eye at a time, she realized that the scary, heartless, murderous Itachi Uchiha, had just poked her. Poked. Not stabbed, but poked. She checked herself for some hidden injury but failed to find any. Something rubbed against her and she jumped, startled, only to see the tabby wanting her attention.

Very slowly, she extended her hand, now knowing full well that the little kitty was a criminal of the highest class. Not being struck so far and she was only a few centimeters away, she took a breath and patted him on the head once. Then twice. Upon hearing him purr, she scratched him behind the ears, and he continued to enjoy it, closing his eyes, happy. She couldn't help but jump when she heard a little thunder of padded feet. The blonde and blue ones came sailing in, tripping and tackling one another, followed by the others, who were much calmer than their counterparts. The Deidara kitty broke away from Kisame, ran her way and jumped.

Only to promptly sit in her lap. Little blond head resting on his paws, he almost seemed to be saying 'my turn, ignore the orange one'. She gave a watery giggle and used her other hand to gently stroke his fur, resulting in his content purrs. As cats, they weren't so scary but as men...

Well, she hoped they would just stay cats for awhile.

* * *

As always **REVIEW**! =D


	4. Chapter 4

Eternal: So you folks know, you can still vote for a pairing, this story is free reined pairing-wise, so be sure to tell me who you want Reira to end up with!

Disclaimer: Amaya Miyagi belongs to Tsukiko-Hinapouri!

**Here Kitty Kitty Kitty: The Rewrite**

**Chapter 4**

"Awwww Reira, these cats are soooo cute!" squeeled Amaya Miyagi, while cuddling the orange cat, who was loving the attention. "Especially orangey here!" The medic laughed nervously as she brought two drinks into the living room.

"He's very low key," she commented, scratching him behind the ears while he purred loudly. She took a seat on the floor, handing her the cup of sweet tea as the blue and blonde cats sauntered over to them. Reira had invited one of her best friends to stay the night, figuring that if she had people constantly over, the less of a chance she would have actually encountering the criminals. Plus she had to go to work for a good portion of the day, and that cut her chances also. It helped that she only lived next door.

"Hey, Rei, you feeling alright?" asked Amaya, placing her palm on the medic's forehead. Her eyes widened in surprised and she gave a sheepish smile, she had zoned out.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired," she explained rubbing the back of her neck. The previous Kiri-nin lept to her feet, Tobi being held to her like a plush toy, not at all bothered. Pointing at her in a very anime like fashion, she stated,

"There is no time for tired when there's a sleepover to be had!" Her blue eyes got a mischevious gleam, highlighting the scar under her right eye and Reira felt as if she had a reason to be a little nervous. Her hand was grabbed and she was dragged into her own bedroom by the younger girl and Amaya began to remove articles of clothing. Soon she was only in her sports bra and boxer shorts, looking through the bag she had brought.

"Where'd I put my pajamas?" she mumbled, digging deeper into the bag. Her hair had parted around her shoulders, showing the tattoo on the back. A circle with a triangle. For some reason, Reira felt as if she had seen that somewhere else. Oh well.

"A-Amaya! Could you keep your clothes on or change in the bathroom?" asked Reira, quickly looking around for cats who could be getting a free peep show.

"Nah, we're both girls, what's the big deal?" she asked, still searching through her bag.

"Nothing I guess," she mumbled, noticing the whole batch of cats in her room. She covered her face with her hands. How creepy, stripping in front of the criminal cats.

"Oh! Found it!" she declared, waving the clothes about her head like a victory flag.

"Oh good, I was getting worried," she told her, lightly sarcastic. She stuck out her tongue and threw a pillow at her face, which she mostly caught. She was somewhat of a ninja after all.

"Aren't you going to change?" asked Amaya, pointing to her usual outfit that she was still wearing.

"Oh, um, yeah," she stole a glance at the cats, who seemed almost excited, portraying the stereotypical curious kitty.

"Hey, what about this one?" she asked, plucking a cami and boy short set out of her drawer. Her face blushed at the indecent clothes.

"Th-those were a joke from the others at the Christmas party..." she stuttered, now noticing the lace and low cut neck line, well if there was even a neckline in general.

"Oh, I remember that now!" she chirped, holding them up to her friend's body frame. "Your face turned so red! And Renji gave Takeshi such crap about his face being red! Whew, that was a good party..." she trailed off, reminiscing.

"So, I'll just wear my usual pants and random shirt-"

"Nope!"

"...No?"

"You're gonna wear it! Besides, who knows the next time this thing will see daylight?" she looked at the tag, trying to see the name brand. "Reira! You haven't even taken the tag off?!"

"Well, it's not my first winter choice..." she reasoned, laughing. "And then I forgot about it-"

"You buried it in your drawer."

"Exactly, but how come you found it?" The dark haired girl tapped her nose.

"I can smelly fancy clothes. In this case, sexy 'jamies for Reiraaaaa!" she teased, forcing the clothes into the other girl's arms, despite her red face. With a dejected sigh, she agreed.

Awkwardly, and slowly, she pulled off her green short sleeved hoodie. After it landed on the floor, she began to pry the white under armor away from her skin. When she was free, the black pants were next to go. Amaya stretched the pajamas like a rubber band, a smirk on her face.

"C'moooon Rei, you know you wanna wear 'em!" With her face red, she just mumbled and took the clothes from her friend, tired of standing in her underwear and bra. "Just gimme that, dummy," she mumbled.

"You look so cute!" she squealed, as if she was present at a fashion show. The shorts were obviously shorter than she would usually prefer, but they were comfortable and a pretty shade of lavender though she thought it didn't exactly flatter her hips that were a bit more pronounced than they should be. Let down of not working a proper shinobi's physical regime. The top was also comfortable around the stomach but around the bust...

"I-I think the shirt is the wrong size..." commented Reira, pulling at the top of the cami. She skipped closer and pulled on the shirt's length.

"Nope, it's even kind of big around your stomach, like a little dress almost."

"But the top is just fitting weird..."

"Well, duh," said Amaya, rolling her eyes with her hands on her hips. "It's because your boobs are _huge_!" Indeed, Reira was rather...busty for her figure, but she wore hoodies all the time, so no one really noticed. She moved behind her, pulling on the back of her bra strap.

"Wh-what're you doing?" she stuttered, looking over her shoulder.

She gasped when she read the size tag. "Well, no wonder you're popping your back all the time!" She huffed. "That's no fair, why aren't my boobs that big?"

"Um, would you like to get a snack or something?" volunteered Reira, wanting to change the subject.

"Sure! Lead the way your royal Boobness!" She saluted and a red face medic led the way to the kitchen.

She pulled out a container of ice cream and Amaya raced around, grabbing other sundae materials. She did have to stand on a chair to reach the sprinkles on the top shelf.

"Chocolate, caramel, sprinkles, more chocolate, peanut butter, whip cream, more sprinkles..." she listed while stocking her arms with materials. "Oh! And ice cream!"

"Yeah, we kinda need that part," remarked Reira, getting out two bowls and some spoons. As she dished out the sweet goodness, Amaya told her about her latest mission.

"And then-POW! Chouji used his giant fist and smashed the guy! And if that wasn't enough, Kakashi used a copied technique and shzam! We hog tied him and brought him back to Tsunade!" she nodded proudly and took a big bite of her ice cream, talking with her mouth full. "But mah part was da best 'cause-" she grabbed her head. "Brainfreeze! Owwwww!" Laughing ensured after she recovered, and of course there was a mini spinkle battle.

A few hours later, they were back in Reira's room, playing with each others hair.

"Hey Rei?" asked the friend, as Reira gently pulled the brush through her long dark hair, the silver streaks shining.

"Hm?" she mumbled, the spare comb between her teeth.

"Why don't you and Takeshi go on a date?" She arched an eyebrow and held the comb in the same hand as the brush.

"Takeshi? Why him?" she asked, slightly surprised. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno, maybe because he likes you and you need a boooooyfriend!"

"Oh please, I don't need a boyfriend," laughed Reira, starting to braid a lock of hair.

"Maybe, but that guy's crazy for you!"

She snorted. "Alright, now I know you're lying."

"I'd bet on it!" she wagered. "I'd bet a meal at Ichiruka's that Takeshi has the hots for you!"

"And how do you plan on finding out?"

Unseen by Reira, her shinobi friend got a sneaky glint in her eye. She waved a photo for the medic to see. "Maybe see if his nose bleeds when I show him the picture of you in those pajamas?"

"Hey, no blackmail!" She reached for the picture but failed. "When did you even take that?"

"You were spacing out earlier, you didn't even flinch!" She face palmed. She really needed to pay more attention to her surroundings, especially when Amaya had a camera in her possession.

"Please, he'll probably say how that's inappropriate and to go back to work," countered Reira, starting on another braid.

"Suuuuuuuure, you keep telling yourself that while he sleeps with this picture under his pillow," she giggled. Rolling her eyes, she braided the three braids, to make a mix of braids.

"Do you have an extra hair tie?" She thought for a moment. "No, but it's my turn now! So, turn around!" Laughing, she turned around and handed her the brush and comb.

Sleep came for the two girls quickly, and it wasn't long after that Reira's unconscious body started to cough. Curling into a tighter ball, her coughing continued, louder. The black and white cat stirred, annoyed by the sound. After stretching and looking around with his golden eyes, he noticed the girl. Sweat was gathering at her brow and her hand was clutching the blanket. Her body sat up, then doubled over with the force of the next few coughs. The cat's senses sharpened tenfold when blood started to drip from her mouth. She threw the blankets aside and stumbled to the bathroom, tripping over her own feet.

His hunger started to manifest and he ran to the bathroom sink, batting at the knob until water rushed. The transfiguration was quick, and he was praying that the hunger would go down due to his size increase, but it was still incredible. He looked to the side to see Reira bending over the toilet's basin, puking. Blood was such a large factor that she was spewing that Zetsu had to lick his lips as the smell hung in the air. He slowly crouched down next to her, undetected, she was obviously oblivious. As she coughed and cried, his senses took her in.

Most of her skin was exposed due to the pajamas, so that saved the annoying layer of thick clothes. She was smaller than him, a typical female form. She was extremely weak at this moment, due to whatever was ailing her.

He found himself leaning closer, lips pulling back to show his sharp teeth, perfect for ripping soft flesh. His black hand brushed away a section of her hair, exposing her neck to him. The throat was always the best because that was the softest skin and the most blood. His mouth was opening as he drew closer to her. He was so hungry, the food she gave them did nothing to stave his hunger for human flesh...

His teeth had just barely skimmed the surface of her jugular when he was pulled back. A set of strong arms restrained him, around the waist and in a headlock. Kisame. The only other member who would stand a physical chance against him.

"Don't Zetsu," he growled. He dragged him out the bathroom, leaving Reira alone in her suffering, safe from becoming the next meal.

**"Dammit Kisame, I was so fucking **_**close**_**! Then we wouldn't have to be chained to her!"** argued black Zetsu, glaring as best as he could in a headlock.

"Then we wouldn't have any chance at beating that stupid witch. You know that, you were just hungry," reasoned Kisame, pulling him into the laundry room for safekeeping. "The others are working on waking her friend, you and I can't be seen. Obviously, there's something wrong with Reira and maybe her friend knows how to help."

**"Whatever."**

Amaya woke to the sound of cats meowing and the orange one was pawing at her hair, as if they wanted her to wake up. "Hn? What little kitty?" she asked, petting the orange one, but he wouldn't stand still long enough for her to touch him.

A rough cough could be heard throughout the house and her blue eyes widened at the sound. "Reira?" No answer, just another cough. "Reira!" She got to her feet, leaving the cats behind.

Upon finding her best friend leaning over the toilet, she dropped to her knees beside her, pulling her hair out of her face, saving it from bile.

"Reira, what's wrong?!" she asked, completely worried. After emptying her stomach once more, she could finally breathe.

"I-it's okay...i-it h-happens e-every n-now and t-then..." she stuttered, her whole body shaking while her eyes were closed. "J-just more th-than u-usual l-lately..."

"We-we could go to Tsunade o-or I could try to heal you...?" she volunteered, not knowing what to do. How could something like this happen to her best friend?

_"Hey, are you the shinobi from Mist?" Amaya turned her guarded eyes to the person addressing her. Who was brave enough to talk freely to the foreign kunoichi? She turned fully around to see Reira walking toward her, clipboard in hand. They were currently in the hospital, to get her medical records organized._

_"Yes, I am. Who are you?"_

_"Oh!" she gave a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of her neck. "Sorry, I should've introduced myself first!" She held out her free hand. "I'm Reira Tsukimaru, nice to meet you...?"_

_"Amaya." She grasped her hand, shaking it. "Amaya Miyagi."_

"T-Tsunade knows...y-you could try i-if you want t-to..." she rushed, before coughing again. She nodded, hands already glowing with chakra. She took a breath and brought her hands close, ready to eliminate the hurt.

Suddenly, her hands were pushed back by..something. She didn't know. What she did know, was that there was something big going on inside Reira, and that it was growing worse. A few tears fell at the fact that she couldn't help her friend.

"Oh Reira..." she sniffed, drawing her into a hug.

"I'll be fine, A-Amaya..." she patted her shoulder. "I-I always am..." She flushed the toilet again and slowly got to her feet. "G-go back to bed, please. I-I need to get my medicine..." After a moment, she agreed. She could be alone for just a bit, couldn't she?

Her hands shook as she searched through her medicine cabinet. When she grabbed the right container, she shook it, only to hear nothing. She was out.

"Crap." The bottle fell and rolled away as she held her head in her hands. "Crap, crap, crap!" She didn't get her next installment of medication until her paycheck and that was at the end of the week.

She jumped a foot in the air when she felt a large hand on her shoulder, obviously not Amaya. Her body felt cold when she knew who else it could be. An S class criminal that she had been doing her best to avoid.

"Are you alright?" Surprised, she turned around to see the big body of Kisame Hoshigaki. Zetsu was leaning against the kitchen door frame, covering his mouth and nose with his hand, as if resisting something. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I-I'm better..." she answered, unsure of what to tell him. There was an awkward silence as they simply looked at each other. Reira, unsure what to do, while Kisame was unsure of what to say. So, with a light cough, he spoke up again.

"Listen, we're not going to bite,"- He shot a look a Zetsu, who simply huffed- "or anything. So, we're...trying to work out this problem and, well, it'd be nice if you could help us out...or something..." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking away. He wasn't very good with this sort of thing.

"Um..." He wasn't striking any fear into her core, in fact, she felt almost...safe? Well, that was new.

"Okay."

* * *

**REVIEW! Sorry that there hasn't been a lot of Akatsuki action, but I'm trying to build it up, unlike last time, so please bear with me!**


	5. Chapter 5

Eternal: again, sorry for the long wait that has absolutely no excuse. It's like being five hours late for work, you just can't explain it.

So, in light of decent inspiration, enjoy the chapter!

**Here Kitty Kitty Kitty: The Rewrite**

**Chapter 5**

Reira gave a sigh as she walked up the small steps to her house. Tsunade had picked up on the obvious fact that she wasn't well and had kept her overnight, which was annoying in itself and then what was even more annoying was that Sakura was privy to her information. There was nothing wrong with Sakura, it was just the fact that she was younger than her and...well, it was just an age complex thing. Like having a Genin outsmart a Chuunin, that sort of thing.

After unlocking the front door and stepping inside, the only thing on her mind was a shower. She was suddenly approached by the man with dark skin and green eyes. Kakuzu, from the Waterfall village. She had taken the liberty of looking up their information in the bingo books. All of them were extremely dangerous, more than she had imagined.

"Where were you last night?" She gave a yelp due to his presence and jumped about a foot in the air. Her heart pounded fiercely under the automatic fear that came with the criminal's persona.

"I-I-I had to stay overnight on T-Tsunade's orders..." she answered, face pale. She liked him much better as a kitten. He was bigger than her, and threatening in physical and chakra status, in short, he scared her straight out of her mind.

"How can we know that you didn't just rat us out and that ANBU's on their way right now?"

"I-I didn't!" she stuttered, backing away. He stepped forward and she moved back, wanting to keep a fair distance. He was scary and he just kept pressing her excuse, threatening her well being without the direct words.

"You're acting guilty-"

"Because you're scaring me!" she blurted. She avoided his eyes for a moment and everything fell awkwardly quiet.

Her face couldn't decided whether to burn fierce red or deathly pale. Turning her head away, she power walked into her room, closing the door tightly behind her. Now, she wished she had installed that lock for her room. Dammit. Maybe she could pick one up at the store? But to install it, she would need all of them distracted for a good amount of time. As if that would happen.

"Eeefffffff," she groaned, sliding to the floor. She thumped her head against the wall, trying to get the gears in her head turning. They couldn't stay cats forever, despite her wishes, and she couldn't keep inviting people over to keep them from transforming. They were smart, they'd figure a way around her obstacles somehow.

"I can't believe I'm hiding in my room in my own house," she told herself. Why should she be the one hiding? It should be them who should act as if they're walking on eggshells around her. Not the other way around. But they were the criminals and she was just a medic. Not even a proper shinobi with medic ability. Just a medic with a few novice jutsus.

Still, she looked at her door and listened for footsteps, in case Kakuzu was prowling about as he tended to did nothing to calm her nerves. Sometimes she would hope that someone would see them, but they've lived up to their S-class name of staying unseen. Though Kimi tended to always barge in, giving them a good scare. She could at least count on that.

She took a deep breath through her nose, trying to collect herself. Getting to her feet she walked over to her full mirror.

"Alright Reira," she coached, looking her reflection square in the eye. "This is your house. You pay the rent, you wash the dishes, this is your domain. Even if they are scary, Akatsuki bingo book criminals that have killed loads of people, this is your turf! You can totally cowboy-up because you own the place!"

Motivated, she turned and opened the door, ready to walk out into the hallway and main room of her flat. Just then, the blonde from Iwagakure walked by in human form and she quickly closed the door, making sure that it had latched. Hands shaking, she sat back down on the floor and reached for her sketchbook, fumbling for the pencil.

"M-maybe in a few minutes..."

* * *

"Sempaiiiiii," whined Tobi. The younger member was slouched against the arm of the couch, looking up at his partner with puppy brown eye. The couch was dark blue with a worn green quilt tossed over the top, it was a great napping spot when a cat.

"What is it now, Tobi-baka?" he asked, taking a seat in the recliner. He sighed loudly, sitting up. He wore a black folded bandanna at an angle, so to cover his left eye. The members tended not to ask the boy what he did, in fear that he would explain, nonstop and at alarmingly fast speech speeds.

"I'm booooooooored." The artist used the opportunity to roll his eyes and then pinched the bridge of his nose. He wished that they could at least open the window to let some fresh air in, but no, just in case shinobi could hear them.

"Nice to meet you Boooooooored, I'm Deidara," he snarked. The boy laughed as he hugged the couch's matching blue pillow.

"You made a joke, sempai!" Another set of footsteps entered the room as the priest took the open seat next to Tobi.

"Good one, Captain Fucking Obvious. Glad it's only taken a few hundred bombs to get your head screwed on straight then." He opened the bottle of water he snatched from the refrigerator and took a drink.

"Could I have a drink, Hidan? Please?" asked Tobi. The immortal raised an eyebrow and did nothing to hide his look of disgust. His answer was simple.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"Hell no."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Well, when you put it like that...Fuck no."

Kisame and Zetsu were the next to enter the living room, looking as bored as everyone else. There was just nothing to do in the medic's house. Nothing to stimulate them with the exception of the books she seemed to have everywhere. It was especially dull. Dull to the point that the old, battered coloring books in the cupboard with the dried up markers were starting to look interesting.

"What's wrong now?" asked Kisame, rubbing the back of his neck. Zetsu simply stood in silence with his arms folded, ready to drop dead from hunger.

"Hidan won't share his water with me!" reported Tobi, raising his hand as if he was telling the teacher. Hidan took the chance to retort before Kisame had the chance to act as referee.

"When, in the entirety of you knowing me, have I ever shared shit with anyone? Never! Go get your own fucking water!"

**"Shut up!" **growled Zetsu, patience thin. The room grew silent as everyone's nerves started to surface. Tension so thick one would need a kunai to cut it.

Of course everybody was on edge. The witch had just dumped them in some poor girl's house with no clue as to what to do. Except kill the curse maker that is. But there was nothing for them to do if they wanted to get to that point. They couldn't just go on as house cats for the rest of their lives, but they had no room to train either.

Trapped. Trapped in house with a kunoichi they could only scare. If they could get her to help them, then maybe they could have a chance at breaking the spell and regaining their old lives. But that girl came first. Without her, they were destined to eat tuna and use a litterbox forever.

"What can we do?" voiced Kisame. "It's obvious that we need help with this curse."

"No shit," provided Hidan. The blue man shot him a look which the Jashinist returned.

"What? It's not as if we can ask 'Yo, hope you don't mind but we need your trust for a bit. You can have it back later. Okay, thanks, bye.' She'd much rather stay cooped up in her fucking room all day," he said, folding his arms across his uncovered chest. "It's pissin' me off!"

"Well, I can't see why she's hiding if we're all as pleasant as you, yeah," said Deidara, sitting indian style in the recliner.

"Stuff it, blondie."

There was the click of a doorknob as the room at the end of the hallway slowly opened. Everyone froze, unable to act natural as the girl started to venture from her room. She peeked around the door, like a prey testing the air for a predator. Deciding that it was safe enough to continue, she slipped out of her room entirely. All eyes were on her as she walked right up to them, surprisingly. She made no eye contact, but her complection was pale and it appeared as if she was trying not to breathe. As if her breath could break the peace.

Instead of confronting them like they all thought she would, she walked over to the corner and picked up the laundry basket that was lying there and then made her way back to the hall, taking a left. The door clicked close and everyone's shoulders relaxed somewhat.

_"Well,"_ started Zetsu. _"I guess we can call that an improvement."_

Reira sank to the floor of the laundry room, clutching her racing heart. "Th-that was the scariest moment of my life..." She started as a realization struck her.

"How am I suppose to sneak back out of here?!" she whispered, shrill. Her head thunked against the wall yet again. "Dangiiiiiiiiit!"

* * *

The was a knock on the door, interrupting Reira's light nap she had taken on the pile of clean laundry. Still groggy, she didn't think twice when she opened the door, revealing the boy with the crooked bandanna, Tobi.

"Hi," he waved. Eyes the size of plates, she slammed the door close, stopped due to his foot being in the way. Not nearly as helpful as she hoped.

"Oww! Rei-chan, that hurt!" he cried, holding his foot. Despite her heart pounding, she raised an eyebrow, confused.

"E-excuse me?" she stuttered. He pointed to his throbbing foot and sniffed loudly.

"That hurt Tobi's foot, Rei-chan," he responded. "Reeeeeally bad." Since he wasn't attacking her or trying to steal her soul, her pulse managed to calm down to a healthy pace. She could only stare.

Here was this S-class criminal, talking to her and of all things, complaining of foot pain that she had inflicted. She, the medic with no real taijutsu strength, had harmed the Akatsuki member. She couldn't help but feel a little proud.

As quickly as the pain came, it left, leaving the boy with the energy from before.

"So, Rei-chan," he said, leaning on the door knob. "Do you have any food here? Because Tobi's reeeeeeally hungry and Deidara-sempai said to ask you since he doesn't know everything." He looked around suspiciously and brought his hand up to his mouth to whisper," But Tobi does think sempai knows everything and is just fakin' it to trick Tobi. Sempai does that sometimes."

"You're...strange..." she managed, still staring hard at the boy. He gave a big smile and tapped the door so that it opened fully to reveal her.

"I'm Tobi, silly! Strange isn't my name!" He grabbed her hand gently, but with enough strength to keep her from pulling away. Skipping, he led her to the kitchen. "Now, about that food!"

Oddly enough, Reira felt some of her fear disapating as the cheery boy followed her in the kitchen, talking and asking random questions. He even made her laugh once. By the end of it, they had a pot of noodles ready and she couldn't see them, but she knew that the others were hovering around the corner, smelling the food.

"Can the others eat with us, Rei-chan?" asked Tobi, his puppy look pleading. The cold nerves flared back up and her hands started to shake just barely. This one didn't bother her, and Kisame had been nice early when she was sick, maybe she could share a meal with them. The kitten with stripes gave her a stern look and she swallowed with difficulty.

But the man with stitches, he would take some getting used to.

* * *

**REVIEW! I know, I know I've fallen into a black hole and I haven't even touched this story in forever plus its kind of short. But I hope you enjoyed it enough to leave me a comment so I can continue finding motivation for it! Love you all.**


End file.
